heroes_of_tyrnfandomcom-20200213-history
Oldstone
This bustling trade town nestled on the rocky coast of the Bay of Pines is built on the ruins of many settlements that came before. Walking around the outskirts of town it is easy to find the partially buried foundations of buildings long gone; most of them remnants of the Sindarin Dynasty, but some as old as the Iluskans even. Most of the town is built close to the shale beach where the docks are located, while a low stone wall protects a few more buildings a short distance up the hill. Two roads lead out of town; The High Road heading north, and the Autumn Road heading west. Locations A defensive stone wall has been built around the a large section of the town. The area inside the wall is referred to as Up the Hill, while everything outside is Down the Hill. Up-The-Hill The towns wealthier residents live here alongside the following buildings: * The Townmasters Quarters A medium sized, two story stone building perched atop a small cliff overlooking the shale beach below. It has a single belltower with a lookout, and an attached guard house. The building acts as both the administrative centre for the region as well as a home for the townmaster. The current townmaster is Devlan Gale. * Church of the Faith A large circular building with a domed roof left over from the Syndarin dynasty. It was rebuilt in recent decades and serves as the main centre of worship in the Iluskan Valley. Several priests service the church, living within the confines of the building. * The Smithy A blacksmith that primarily serves farmers and craftsmen. However, the smith, Fynn Gellen, has spent time in Lundinium learning the art of weapon smithing and can fashion simple weapons when needed. * The Artisans Guild A collection of stone buildings clustered around a small courtyard that serves as the home for various craftsmen.It is possible to buy jewels, clothing, exotic goods, books and much else here. * Marketplace A market is regularly set up in the center of town around the church. Most goods can be bought and sold here. Down-The-Hill * The Jetty Two long wooden jetties jut out from the shale beach into the deeper water of the bay. They are too small for large ships, and so numerous small rowboats are tied up, or pulled up on shore, to help ferry goods across the water. * The Giants Toe Inn This large, two story tavern is the only place in town for travelers to rest and recover. It is situated at the entrance to town on the High Road. Many of the townfolk stop here for a drink in the evenings, and sailors and traders will stay here while they conduct business in town. * The General Exchange A long, wood and stone building erected close to the docks where trade goods are bought and sold. It acts as a sort of general store. It is run my Harbourmaster Mawde. * The Mill The mill is on the outskirts of town, surrounded by a low stone wall. * The Tannery This large wooden building is situated a decent distance west of the town, but whenever the wind changes direction the acrid smell drifts across the town; making the residents wish they had built it even further away. * Stables The stables are attached to the Giants Toe Inn situated at the entrance to town on the High Road. Travelers can leave their trusty steeds here, or buy them. * Old Nans Hut This low ceilinged hovel is hidden in small gulley amongst a copse of cedar trees a short walk from town. The only resident of the hut, Old Nan, is the town apothecary and fortune teller. Other * The Embrace A narrow, rocky peninsula that encircles the harbour. The south side is frequently battered by strong winds and large waves. * Oldstones Situated precariously on the rocky arm of the Embrace is a crumbling centuries old tower known locally as Old Stones. Anyone in town will tell you that the place is haunted and to stay well clear of it. If the stories are to be believed, the ghost of a long dead widow haunts this place waiting for her husband to return from a voyage. Culture and Economy Demographics Oldstone has a population of approximately 500 made up primarily of humans, dwarves, halflings and some elves. While the region is peaceful for the most part, there are years old tensions between some races, and those of orcish descent are unlikely to be welcomed due to the regions history of orcish raiders. Economy Oldstones economy is centred around trade, fishing and crafting. Raw materials are brought in from other towns in the valley where local carpenters, blacksmiths, tanners, weavers, bakers, stone smiths etc, transform them into useful products; some of which are consumed locally but most of which are exported to the south. Military The Watch Oldstone doesn't have a standing army, but The Watch act as local law enforcement within town and in the surrounding regions. The unti is made up of approximately 30 men and women of fighting age. The Crows Trouble with orc raiders in the north encouraged Townmaster Devlan to contract the Crows; a mercenary group from the South. However, issues with payment means that the black clad soldiers are now camped outside town, refusing to engage the threat in the south until that have some guarantees of compensation. Notable People